


Sepotong Episode di Pagi Hari ft. Sepiring Kue Strawberry

by womanfighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, fem!Suga, my first haikyuu fanfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfighter/pseuds/womanfighter
Summary: Cerita pendek yang terinspirasi dari karya utaite favorit, After the Rain (Mafumafu ft. Soraru) - Chocolate to Himitsu no Recipe (Chocolate and the Secret Recipe)Enjoy~!^^v





	Sepotong Episode di Pagi Hari ft. Sepiring Kue Strawberry

_Italic = Suga_

Normal = Daichi

_***_

 

 

_Terbangun dari tidur yang lelap_

_Mengapa kau tak ada disampingku?_

_Ah, tapi kucium aroma kopi yang harum_

_Dan aroma manis kue strawberry_

_Ku menutup wajah dengan bantal_

_Kuintip jari manis_

_Tersemat cincin yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya matahari_

_Ku bangun dan kupandangi diriku di cermin_

_Semburat merah menghiasi pipiku_

_Senyum merekah di bibirku_

 

 

Terbangun dari tidur yang lelap

Matahari masih belum menampakkan sinarnya

Kupandangi wajahmu yang masih lelap tertidur disampingku

Beberapa helai rambut kusibak dari wajahmu

Sungguh manis, membuat hatiku menjadi hangat

Terbersit ide dalam benakku

Bergegas ku bangun dan berjalan ke dapur

Kan kupersiapkan kopi pagi dan kue strawberry manis

Sajian spesial bagi ratuku tersayang

 

 

_Hei apakah kau menyadari?_

_Punngungmu itu terlihat keren_

_Membuatku ingin memelukmu erat dan tak mau kulepas_

_Kulihat kau agak kesulitan mengambil piring kecil di lemari atas_

_Aneh, padahal kau sudah tinggi_

_Tanpa sadar tawaku terlepas melihatmu_

_Ups! Kau melihat ke arahku_

_Ah, gagal sudah usahaku untuk mengejutkanmu dengan pelukan_

 

 

Ah, ternyata ratuku sudah bangun

Dan sekarang sedang tertawa melihatku kesulitan

Huh, kuingin kesal tapi tawanya yang merdu membuatku ikut tersenyum

Kuhampiri dirinya

Lalu kujitak dahinya

Ah, lihatlah itu. Bibirnya yang manis berubah cemberut

Baiklah, sini biar kucium dahimu dulu

 

 

_Dasar, dia memang sangat tahu bagaimana membuat hatiku berdebar_

_Malu-malu kulirik dirinya_

_Tanganku mengusap bekas ciumannya di dahiku tanpa sadar_

_Ah, kau sangat menikmatinya ya_

_Lihatlah itu, kau mengacak rambutku_

_Sudah berhentilah membuat jantungku tak karuan!_

_Ingin kuhapus senyum lebarmu yang bodoh itu_

_Ah tapi apa daya_

_Aku jatuh cinta lagi karena senyum itu juga_

 

 

Kupandangi ratu hatiku yang sedang makan kue strawberry itu

Dia selalu berantakan seperti biasanya

Lihat itu krim yang tertinggal di sudut mulutnya

Ah, apakah ada kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini?

 

 

_Mata kita beradu_

_Sorot mata dari kedua bola mata yang indah itu menghangatkan hatiku_

_Sambil tersenyum, tangannya bergerak mengusap sudut bibirku_

_Cincin yang ada di jari manisnya berkilau terkena sinar matahari_

_Ah, apakah ada kebahagiaan yang lebih dari ini?_

 

 

 

Kita berdua tertawa

Jari - jari kita saling bertaut

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol

Tapi bisakah waktu berhenti sejenak?

Kuingin terus merasakan rasa manis ini

 

 

 

_Kita berdua tertawa_

_Mataku berkaca_

_Mungkin ini terdengar konyol_

_Tapi bisakah kau genggam terus tanganku?_

_Karena kuingin selalu berada disisimu_

 

 

 

 

 

[Hey you know]

[Let’s keep walking]

[Forever and ever in this dreamy today]  


End file.
